disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Elsa Carter32/Kraina Lodu2 - roździał 27
Kraina Lodu 2 - roździał 27. Prawda, która wyszła na jaw Drzwi od komnaty Anny i Kristoffa lekko się uchyliły, po czym stanęła w nich Amelia. Widać było po jej minie, że jest zadowolona i szyderczo zła. Po chwili wściekła Anna zaczęła mówić: -co ty tu robisz? -a tak się przechadzam po pałacu i postanowiłam sprawdzić co u was- rzekła sarkastycznie Amelia- a to, że prawie zniszczyliście moje plany o zdobyciu władzy i pozbyciu sie Elsy to raczej wam wybacze- dodała -jesteś nienormalna i to całkowicie- rzekła Anna -oj Anno nie mów tak, ja poprostu chce zemsty. No a wież gdyby nie wasi rodzice to by nie było to konieczne, no ale jest jak jest, prawda?- powiedziała księżna równie ironicznie jak przedtem -twoja zdrada wobec całego kraju i tak nie ujdzie na sucho- odezwał się Kristoff -oh, kochany ale przecież już uszło. Przecież oni już są po ślubie a w takim wypadku nic nie stoji mi na przeszkodzie aby powiedzieć Dominikowi by zabił swoją własną żonę- oznajmiła Amelia -na pewno tego nie zrobi- powiedziała Anna -a zapomniałaś już, że nasz książę..yy znaczy król jest pod wpływem zaklęcia, które zmusza go do robienia wszystkiego co chce- przyponiała Amelia księżniczce -no i wystarczy tylko, że teraz gdzieś pojadą i Dominik się jej pozbędzie, raz na zawsze- oznajmiła bardziej wrogo -chciałabyś- powiedziała wściekle i z przerażeniem księżniczka -no oczywiście, teraz kiedy ich małżeństwo zostało zawarte, a Dominik stał się królem to wystarczy, żę powiem jedno słowo a on zrobi wszystko co będe chciała, a Elsa...cóż, ona już jest martwa- powiedziała złowrogo księżna Kiedy Amelia kończyła swoją wypowieź skierowaną do Anny i Kristoffa to przed otworzonymi drzwiami pojawiła sie niespodziewanie Elsa. Na szczęście wszystko bardzo dobrze usłyszała, a m.in: o tym, że ślub i całe pojawienie się Amelii w Arendelle to jedna wielka intryga. Po chwili przerażona wyrzyknęła: -CO? Kiedy Amelia odwróciła sie w strone królowej była również przerażona. Tylko Anna i Kristoff czuli ulgę i z usmiechem przyglądali sie całej sytuacji. -Elso...yyy..to nie jest tak jak myślisz- powiedziała zmieszana księżna -nie jest. Cały ten ślub to była tylko intryga, żebyś mogła się mnie pozbyć?- wykżyknęła wściekle Elsa -yyy -ufałam ci, myślałam, że chcesz dobrze dla mnie, dla kraju a tu się okazuje że robiłaś to tylko po to by zająć moje miejscei wykorzystałaś do tego.....Dominika- powiedziała Elsa tak samo wściekle -ale....hmm dobra a chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego to zrobiłam? dlatego że twoi i ANNY rodzice potraktowali mnie równie podle. Myślisz, że odtrącenie od bliskich jest przyjemnie? Gdyby nie smierć Antonia to ja byłabym królową, a ty i twoja kochana siostrzyczka nawet byście pewnie nie istniały- mówiąc to Amelia skierowała wrogie spojżenie na Anne- jedynym wyjściem było zabicie Meredith i Thomasa ale ty się pojawiłaś- dodała -jesteś zwykłą zdrajczynią. A nasi rodzice nie odebrali ci tronu, zasłużyli na niego. A jeżeli myślisz że to ci ujdzie na sucho to się mylisz- Elsa była tak wściekła jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Powoli zaczęła tracić panowanie nad sobą i nagle podłoga u jej stóp zaczęła zamarzać tym samym powoli zaczęła ujawniać swoje moce, o kttórych Amelia nie ma pojęcia. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach